


假如sp演员在娱乐圈 9

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕sp预警
Kudos: 32





	假如sp演员在娱乐圈 9

“舒服吗？今天想怎么挨打？”身后又想起了少城的声音。

嘉锐的脸红透了，身后的巴掌突然停止了，他下意识地又去追逐少城的手掌，少城没让他多等，手抚上了他空虚的屁股，轻轻地握住了，缓缓地揉动着，慢慢聚拢，然后没有任何地缓冲，狠狠一拧，痛的嘉锐直接惊叫出声。

”啊，啊——轻，轻点。“嘉锐无力地扑腾着。

“问你话呢，今天想怎么挨打啊？”少城又重复了一遍。

嘉锐埋在被子里，脸颊绯红，支支吾吾了半天，说得：“想，想要巴掌。”

少城笑了笑，俯身上前，亲了亲他的耳朵，悄声诱导着：“嘉嘉，说完整点，我不懂。”

嘉锐在心里骂街，你不懂才怪，你脱的裤子只怕比我挨的巴掌还多些，你能不懂吗，老狗逼，装什么纯。但他面上不能表现出来，他微微挪动了身体，蹭了蹭少城的手臂，深呼吸了几口，小声跟他说：“就是，我想，你能用巴掌打嘉嘉的屁股嘛？”

“为什么想要巴掌？”少城揉了揉他的头发。

“因为…”嘉锐把头埋得很低，“巴掌舒服。”

“既然你这么想要巴掌，那我们就用发刷吧。”少城在他耳边说着，还不忘往他耳朵里吹了几口气。嘉锐被吹得身体一软，差点又塌了下去，心里更是气急败坏，又怕又渴望。

“对了，为了不浪费你今天这装扮，再加点东西吧。”说着就把一个东西塞进了嘉锐的穴口中，刚刚被打得厉害，这会儿还疼，猛不丁被触碰，嘉锐痛得直叫唤。

少城把一个跳蛋装进了嘉锐身体里，浅浅得卡在穴口处，没有很深入，开关挂在外面，少城轻轻把开关给打开了。

嗡嗡嗡的声音变传了出来，嘉锐脸上鲜红欲滴，两条大长腿使足了力气想要合拢，奈何作茧自缚，硬是只能大大地张开着，任由跳蛋作祟。没有碰到敏感的地方，但还是止不住地痒。

他细着嗓子小声呻吟，跟春天夜晚楼道里的小野猫一样，少城被撩拨的不行，两指伸进他的嘴里，堵住了他的嗓子眼儿，叫也叫不出来，慢慢在里面搅动，轻轻划过他的舌头，再抽出来时两指都是湿漉漉的，跟着嘉锐的眼睛一样，像丛林中的小鹿。

少城把手擦干净了，便拿起了发刷，是一把椭圆的短柄木质发刷，整个板块差不多有两指厚，看着甚是吓人，但还好，嘉锐也看不到，而且现在已顾不上屁股了，下面含着的跳蛋，已把他折磨的够呛。

“啪”少城挥着发刷，抽在了嘉锐右边的臀峰处，刚刚落下，便留下了一处鲜红的椭圆印记。

“啪，啪，啪”少城没有给他丝毫的反应时间，抬手便又快速落下了几记，嘉锐躲都没来得及躲，脖子又扬了起来，无声地尖叫。发刷自然是疼的，冰冷的坚硬的，刺在骨子里的，让人害怕。比起疼痛，这密集的打法，更让人难耐，一记落下，疼痛还没展开，便又接二连三地纷至沓来，那所有的痛苦仿佛和在了一起，在身后炸开，随着神经传给大脑，以致于产生了本能的恐惧，想要躲避，避又避不开，少城也不会让他避。就只能这么赤裸的、羞耻的、沉默的、敞开着自己，接受身后的疼痛。

“啪，啪，啪”少城稍微放缓至一点速度，每次落下时，会将发刷在挨打处停留几秒，让皮肤好好吸收痛苦。他这次只照着臀峰打，两处最饱满的地方，已是红肿不堪，泛着紫，凌乱的各种印记铺陈在臀上，让人看了就升起一股凌虐欲。

少城当主这么多年，但那只是工作而已，他认真排演每一个镜头，怎么脱裤子，怎么拿起工具，怎么下手，该到什么程度，无一不是经过钻研的，那是专注，是谨慎，是仔细，是配合，唯独不是随心所欲。他从来没能真的放松过自己。哪怕直到此刻，他看着眼前的嘉锐，他知道他只属于自己一个人，他知道他喜欢撅起屁股等着自己去凌辱他，但他还是无法真正的放松。

少城伸手抚上了嘉锐的屁股，因为遍布着伤口，嘉锐隐隐发颤，他刚刚准备开口，发现喉咙竟然有些嘶哑，他清了清喉咙，沉声问道：“舒服吗？”

嘉锐还在颤抖，穴口里的跳蛋折磨得他要死要活，整个人仿佛惊弓之鸟，随时都在高潮的边缘。身后的刺痛无异于助长着一阵一阵的刺激。他颤颤巍巍地开口说：“舒…舒服，少城，”他叫着少城的名字，拷着的双手摸索着，“少城，我想亲亲你。”他小声开口说着。

少城俯下身体，和嘉锐隔得很近，他能听到细微的喘息声，还有他体内隐藏的嗡嗡声，还有强劲有力的心脏跳动的声音。他没有立刻吻住他。

“嘉嘉，真的舒服吗？”

嘉锐感应到了少城声音的方向，侧过头摸索着吻到了少城，一开始只亲到了鼻子，慢慢的，唇齿在少城脸上留下一片温热，然后探索到了同样柔软的双唇，深入、吮吸、追逐，缓慢又深情。

不一会儿，嘉锐偏过了头，移开了双唇，上面还挂着几缕银丝，少城伸手擦了擦，还没等擦干净，嘉锐伸出红嫩的舌尖，悄悄地往少城手指上舔了一下，又舔了一下，动作很慢，细细地品，认真听，还有啧啧的水声。嘉锐依旧戴着眼罩，他也不知少城在何处，就低着头轻轻衔着少城的手指，边舔舐边喘息着说道：“少城，我喜欢，我喜欢你这样对我，很舒服，”说着轻轻扭了扭腰肢，继续说：“我还要。”

少城心下了然，他回答了一声：“好，”然后补充道：“接下来，想挨什么，自己说。”

嘉锐在射精的边缘，他用尽全身的理智，看着少城的方向，脸上没什么表情，他静了半晌，随后开口说道：“少城，用…用你的皮带，打哭我吧。”

少城听完，将自己的皮带抽出来，他轻轻捧起嘉锐的脸，大拇指将脸上的眼泪拭去，隔着绸带亲了亲他的眼睛，贴着他的耳朵，悄声说：“你已经哭了。”随后，将皮带在空中狠狠地抻了抻，“啪—嗖”的声音，隔空响起。

“撅好。”少城吩咐道，嘉锐把臀部又往上送了送。

随即，“啪”的一声，皮带裹着劲风，就像火焰里的火舌一样，带着凌厉肃杀的味道，亲吻着嘉锐伤痕累累的臀部。

“啊——”嘉锐发出一阵意味不明的惨叫，也许不算惨叫，因为那调子又尖又细，也很像呻吟。

“啪，啪，啪”少城技术很好，即便抽得很快，也能保证稳和狠。

皮带不间断地落下，深红的印记刻在嘉锐的身后，又疼又麻，像一阵刺，突突突地全部刺进肉里。他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢被少城掌控，喜欢被他挑起欲望，又不得自在。特别是，他只要一想到，这是少城今天还带出门过的皮带，他就不由自主地头皮发麻，就好像正被人窥探着，好像他们不是在密闭的卧室里，而是在公众场合，在地下停车场里，他趴在车盖上，在购物中心的试衣间里，他趴在巨大的落地镜前，或是在拍摄现场，所有人都觉得他们只是在尽忠职守地工作，但没有人知道他已经被打得湿透，前端硬得发烫，小穴一张一合渴望插入，胸口的茱萸等待采摘，哪怕是正在呼痛的嘴巴，都希望被狠狠贯穿。

所以，少城，你怎么可以怜惜我，我是如此淫荡。

在这样的想象中，嘉锐眼前一片白光，下半身突如其来的一阵刺激，射了出来。

少城在身后停止了皮带，丢在一边，摸了摸家锐滚汤的屁股，轻轻安抚了一阵。随后把他腿上的分腿器卸下了。刚刚卸下，嘉锐便急不可耐地合拢双腿，但少城没允许，他亲自上前，把他的腿提了起来，膝盖折到胸口，两条大长腿在空中诡异地扭曲着。臀部和穴口又一次暴露在空气中。这个屁股，里里外外，无一处好肉，全是又红又肿的印记，少城伸手，把跳蛋挤到更深的地方。

“啊——不要，不要那里。”似乎是顶到了敏感的地方，嘉锐哭着喊着。

“不要的话，你自己排出来。”少城拍了拍他的屁股。

嘉锐心痒难耐，他腿被少城撑得很开，扯得韧带疼，穴口里的力道，不好掌控，他感觉自己使了吃奶的劲儿，跳蛋也没有下来一点，他手早已被松开，紧紧抓着少城的衣服，就像古时候的人生孩子一样。终于，终于感觉跳蛋在外面露了一个小头。还没等完全吐出去，少城伸手又把它往里塞了进去。嘉锐愣愣地不动，眼泪委屈得直落。他推了推少城。

然后少城猛地就把露在外面的线一举全部拔了出来。

“啊，啊——”跳蛋扯到了被鞭打过的小穴，疼痛难耐。

少城把衣服脱了，又掰开他的腿，蓄势待发，他又用力把嘉锐的腿撑开，几乎张开到180度了，嘉锐吃痛，上半身弹起来，一下抱住了少城。

少城轻轻地把嘉锐的眼罩取了下来。卧室里的光线很明亮，他一时无法适应，眯起了眼睛，只看到少城近在咫尺的脸。

然后少城挺身进入了他，嘉锐就闭上了眼睛，扶着他的肩膀，像时在海里的一叶扁舟，随着海浪上下起伏，左右摇晃，不由自己。身下被填得满满的，嘉锐被刺激得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，两条大长腿被少城架着，动弹不得，只能张着被抽插进入。他抓着少城的背，在他耳边调笑：“少城，你说你是不是没谈过恋爱啊，啊——”声音时断时续，被少城的节奏影响，“你都只会挥鞭子，嗯，抽巴掌，都不知道抱抱我。”

闻言，少城将他的双腿放开了，环抱起他，一下一下地抚摸着嘉锐的后背，似是在安抚，又像是在调情。开口问他：“这样可以吗？”

嘉锐舒服得直哼哼，他舒服地窝在少城怀里，整个人坐在他腿上，他牵着少城的手到自己身后，说道：“屁股，屁股也要揉一揉，好疼。”

少城在他屁股上摸了两把，还是很烫，随后双手扶住了嘉锐的肩膀，沉声说道：“好，操完给你揉。”然后提着嘉锐的腰就开始上上下下地抽插，嘉锐被他一时弄得咿咿呀呀地求饶。

少城也很难受，他狠狠地握住了嘉锐的屁股，他吃痛往里狠狠一夹，少城提起他的肩膀，又狠狠地按下去，哑着嗓子对嘉锐说：“夹紧点。”

这样一来二去，弄了很久，两人浑身湿透了，才算完事儿。

事后嘉锐终于可以躺在少城怀里享受按摩服务，少城的手在他身后轻一下重一下地揉弄，他爽得眼睛都要翻过去了。

少城觉得可爱，就问他：“有这么舒服吗？”

嘉锐看了他一眼，又闭上了眼睛哼哼了两声，慢悠悠地说道：“你是不会了解的。”随后，又像是想起什么似的，颇有点害羞的样子，问道：“你呢，你舒服吗，你喜欢吗？”

少城俯身亲了亲他的鼻子，顺手把他额前的碎发撩到耳后，温柔地开口说：“嗯，喜欢。”


End file.
